


Me Too

by findtherightwords



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findtherightwords/pseuds/findtherightwords
Summary: Gellert and Albus have been friends for a little over a month now. Albus is falling for him slowly more each day but trying to hide it. After a night of drinking, he has to figure out what to do when Gellert tries to kiss him. Is it just the alcohol, or is it real?





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the middle of the night, so excuse any weird typos.  
> Canon-compliant because it was confirmed by JKR that they had an emotional and sexual relationship.

Days were spent pouring over every history book they could get their hands on, which was plenty given Gellert’s great-aunt’s collection. Their breaks were for discussing ideas of what they’d read, what they’d heard in school, and various theories that had popped into their mind and they were hoping to find some backing for. Nights were for scribbling letters when the mind wouldn’t rest and trying to sleep. Gellert would be lying if he said there weren’t some nights he didn’t sleep or slept very little because he still had his head buried in the books.

The following days, Albus would scold him… in as much as a gentle boy like Albus could and point out that Gellert wouldn’t be good to anyone if he was too exhausted. It came from a place of personal concern, beyond the Greater Good, and Gellert appreciated it. At least with who it was from; had Bathilda tried to express those concerns, he would have told her he wasn’t a child, and that he knew how to handle himself. But despite being two years younger, Albus never regarded him as a child or treated him like he was less than. They treated each other as equals because they were equals. They cracked wit at each other, were able to follow the other’s thoughts, and didn’t get lost when one went on a long tangent about something… sometimes so long neither were sure how it related to the thing they were talking about in the first place.

But there were some days they allowed themselves breaks. Well, not full days, but evenings and nights. Albus was an adult, so therefore he could get his hands on Firewhisky and other alcohol. Sometimes they’d even go into a muggle tavern and work a tiny bit of magic to get alcohol there as well.

The two had their hideouts all throughout Godric’s Hollow as well, little places they could go to be alone when they needed it. Albus’ siblings and Gellert’s aunt rarely bothered them while they were home, but their secret spots felt more private. As strange as it was, they really enjoyed going to the graveyard as well, sitting with the stones of the Peverell brothers, talking about how they were going to change the world.

Tonight though, it wasn’t about the graveyard or being home. They strayed into the forest just outside the town, by a creek they’d discovered. They sat, their backs against pressed against the trees, as they passed back and forth the bottle of Firewhisky, warming them. Even for being summer, Godric’s Hollow was still chilly, especially at night and near water.

“If we’re not careful, we’re going to be ill in the morning,” Albus commented as he handed the bottle back, always the sensible one and voice of responsibility. He had to be, having his siblings under his care and all.

Gellert gave a shrug, taking a long swig of the liquid, letting it burn all the way down his throat. “It wouldn’t be the first time, and I doubt it will be the last,” he answered, head resting back against the bark. He offered it back to Albus, who held his hand up for the first time in rejection. “You worry too much sometimes, Al,” he murmured, taking another drink, the bite of the air long forgotten. His gloves and long sleeves almost felt too warm.

“I like to think I worry just enough,” Albus answered, stubbornly. While Gellert never tried to treat him like a child, there was this air about them… the way they held themselves, the confidence, the daring nature, that made it almost seem like Gellert was the older one. But when taking the time to analyze it and see that Albus was indeed just trying to be responsible, his elder status showed. “We should at least start to head back. We don’t have to call it a night just yet, but at least get closer to home,” he suggested.

Gellert let his head lull to the side to look into Albus’ bright blue eyes. They were a little glazed with the effect of the alcohol but just as gorgeous. “The graveyard?” he suggested.

The boy smiled and nodded, lifting himself to his feet and offered his hand. Gellert took it, grateful for the assistance of getting up. He leaned against his friend for a bit of support as they made their way back through the weaving of trees, careful not to trip on the earth. It wasn’t a long trip, and then they were able to slip into the graveyard. There was no need to talk to know where they were headed. Both of them let their fingers drift over the Peverell brother graves as they passed, but that wasn’t where they stepped. Instead, they went back toward the columbarium. It was locked this time of night, but Albus pulled out his wand and spoke a quiet “alohomora”, and they were able to slip silently inside. It was only locked to prevent people to deface the niches (not that there was ever much riff-raff in a quiet town like Godric’s Hollow), and Gellert and Albus never did anything bad in there. It was just a quiet place to be away from the world for a while.

It would be clear to anyone that Gellert was much more intoxicated than Albus, especially with the fact he tried to speak to the urns within the niches, calling them by name, saying he wished they were having fun, and sometimes slipping into bits of German that Albus didn’t understand.

“You always say that you can sleep when you’re dead, so come, leave them be, let them sleep,” Albus told him, pulling his friend away from the dead people.

Gellert fell into Albus, laughing, holding onto him. Albus put a hand under each of his elbows to steady him but laughed as well at his ridiculousness. Gellert was usually fairly poised, the one who held himself with power and pride, so the rare times where he was free of that conditioning was amusing to Albus. But even after he steadied, neither tried to pull away. Mismatched eyes on Heterochromia met crystal blue eyes. “You’re much prettier, and better company than they are anyway,” he murmured.

Albus’ cheeks turned so red, it was clear to see, even in the dark lighting. “Well I’m glad you think I’m more interesting than the dead,” he commented, trying to bury his feelings behind jokes.

Gellert remained serious though, staring him in the eyes. He held himself a little more comfortably, reaching up to cup his cheek. “You don’t see how amazing and beautiful you are, do you?” he asked, eyes flicking to admire all of his features. His straight nose, his long lashes, the gentle cut of his cheekbones… his eyes fell down to his full lips and had to lick his own. Before giving the other time to respond, he leaned forward to close the distance. With the tiniest breath of hesitation, he placed his lips upon Albus’ kissing him softly, but passionately.

Albus had to take a moment to process what was happening, and realize he wasn’t dreaming. He slowly started to give into the kiss, his fingers moving from Gellert’s elbows to his waist, drawing him close. It only lasted a few moments though before he pulled away like he’d been drenched with cold water. “Gellert—” he started, not sure how to process what was happening. “You’re drunk,” he said, not wanting the other male to do something he’d regret in the morning. Or maybe he was worried that if he allowed himself to believe Gellert returned his feelings, it would hurt all the more in the morning when he learned it was alcohol induced. There were plenty of stories of people doing stuff under the influence of alcohol that they’d never while sober.

“I’m buzzed,” Gellert answering, trying to lean in for another kiss, needing to feel it again. But Albus held him in place. He tried not to wince at the sting of rejection… he knew for a fact he wasn’t wrong about Albus’ feelings for him, having seen the way he looked at him, or how he reacted when they touched. But then why was he rejecting him? He pulled away a bit, out of his grasp.

Albus could see the fact he’d hurt Gellert’s feelings. Gellert didn’t do well with rejection of any kind, and as much as Albus wanted it, that was still what he was doing. “Gellert—” he started, not sure what to say. Could he confess his feelings, knowing there was a chance this was all alcohol induced? Risk the idea that Gellert would remember it in the morning and it would ruin their friendship? That was why he kept it a secret for the past few weeks after all – not wanting to ruin what they had.

“What?” he snapped a little, choosing not to look at him. “You’ve made your choice clear,” he stated. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe Albus was just shy and didn’t do well with physical interactions. Maybe Gellert let him feel for someone who didn’t return those feelings, and he’d made a fool of himself now.

Albus approached him carefully, like approaching an injured and scared animal. “I don’t want to do something that you’ll regret in the morning,” he said, hand gently coming to his arm, wondering if he’d pull away.

Gellert turned his eyes on him, and the pain was clear. “Or something you’ll regret?” he spat. He didn’t pull away from the touch though, even if it burned him.

“It’s not about me, Gellert,” he said, stroking gently along his arm. How could he comfort his friend, without confessing his feelings? “I know the effects alcohol can have on people, and the last thing I’d want is for you to hate yourself in the morning,” he said.

Gellert rounded on him. “I know what I feel, Albus. The alcohol isn’t doing this to me. It’s just liquid courage. Not the courage to confess what I’ve known… almost from the moment, we’ve met, but maybe the courage to not be concerned that this will distract us from our endgame. Or the courage to think that maybe we can do both; be involved, and still accomplish what we plan,” he rambled on, most of the euphoria from the alcohol gone, a fog not hanging over his head. “But maybe I was wrong, and I was seeing what I wanted to see, that you don’t want what I want… in which case we can pretend none of this ever happened. Just another drunken night that we had a little too much to remember what happened,” he said. His eyes stung as he thought about the idea. Gellert didn’t do romantic feelings for other people, never in his life had he felt what he did for Albus, so now the idea that it was unrequired was painful, and he hoped to Merlin he would forget this embarrassing night. Maybe he could obliviate it from both of their minds.

Albus’ brows knitted together as Gellert spoke, and he was having a harder time believing this was just the Firewhisky talking. The hurt in the moon and star eyes was too real. Did he really return his feelings? And thought that he didn’t feel the same. He knew he couldn’t be selfish, even if it turned out to be something Gellert was saying because of the alcohol. He couldn’t keep hiding his truth. “Of course, I feel for you, Gellert, and not just as friends,” he assured him, pulling him back over, hands resting on his arms. “From the moment I’ve met you, I’ve been attracted to you. And as we build up a friendship, and spent time together, it was clear it wasn’t just your looks, but more. I just never wanted to ruin what we have… and I didn’t think you’d reciprocate the feelings,” he confessed, feeling both nervous and like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Gellert was surprised to hear his words but relieved. So, it wasn’t one-sided and unrequited. He really was just trying to make sure he wouldn’t regret anything in the morning. And he was doubting his feelings as well? “Who wouldn’t fall for you, Albus? You’re beautiful, intelligent, caring, charming, and being around you all day isn’t enough. It’s why I write to you. It’s why there are some nights I don’t sleep… because I can’t stop thinking of you,” he said.

It was as if Albus could feel all of his insides melting, and all of the blood rushed to his cheeks. He’d dreamt about this, and if he was being honest, he was worried this was a dream, but if it was, he wanted to enjoy it a little while longer. “Really?” he asked, unable to get his brain to think of much more to say. He was still reeling.

Gellert nodded, and started to lean in again, but stopped. He couldn’t handle more rejection tonight, and while it seemed like the situation turned to a way that it wouldn’t, he wasn’t ready to risk it. Albus saw the hesitation and took the initiative this time to lean forward and kiss him. Gellert relaxed as he felt the kiss and instantly gave into it. His fingers came up to cup his cheeks, kissing him deeply and full of passion. Albus’ hands found his waist again, pulling him close.

The two didn’t go much further that night, just sitting in the columbarium, lips interlocked and moving together in a perfect unison, taking little breaks to express a thought or two. They had to break away for the night as it got what Albus deemed too late, but they walked home in the silent night, fingers interlocked.

“Come over tomorrow after you’re done with your siblings?” Gellert requested quietly as they stood at the Dumbledore doorstep, a few feet from where he was staying.

“Of course,” Albus answered. There was another kiss, shorter than the last, but it was clear neither actually wanted to pull away. They did break after a minute, smiling down at each other breathlessly. “Goodnight, Gellert.”

“Goodnight, Albus,” he pecked his lips once more before releasing him, watching him walk inside. That night Gellert slept happily and dreamt of warm lips and blue eyes.

It was just after lunch, and Gellert was already in the small library of his temporary home. His head was in another book, trying to find anything that might be the Hallows hidden. His attention was drawn away from the words as he heard a gentle rap against the door before it opened and Albus came in. He hadn’t even heard the front door, but he guessed Bathilda let him in and told him where to find him. “Hey,” he greeted with a smile.

“Hey,” Albus replied, his own smile nervous. He couldn’t get it out of his mind all morning that it was possibly a dream, or that it really was just the alcohol. He tried to be positive, but his nerves were getting the better of him.

Gellert didn’t need to be a Legilimens to see where Albus’ head was at. He set his book aside and got up, going over to him. He pressed the door shut behind the older boy, before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He felt Albus relax immediately and return it. “I only regret not telling you sooner,” he murmured softly against his lips.

Albus smiled into the kiss. “Me too.”


End file.
